1970 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1970 |driver1 =Jochen Rindt |driver1points =45 |driver2 =Jacky Ickx |driver2points =40 |driver3 =Clay Regazzoni |driver3points =33 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =59 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =52 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =48 }} The 1970 Formula One Season was the 21st season of the Drivers' World Championship and the 13th season of the Constructors' Championship. It began on March 19th 1970 in South Africa and ended on October 25th in Mexico, and consisted of 13 races. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Jochen Rindt of , who became the first (and so far only) posthumous winner of the championship, when he was killed during practice for the Italian Grand Prix. He finished five points ahead of Jacky Ickx of . Ickx's teammate, Clay Regazzoni was third. The Constructors' Championship was won by , seven points ahead of , and 11 ahead of , a brand new constructor. In addition to Rindt, drivers Bruce McLaren (testing accident at Goodwood) and Piers Courage (during the Dutch Grand Prix) were killed this season, giving this year the sobriquet "The Year of Death". Team and Drivers Tyrrell Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = 701 001 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jackie Stewart |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Johnny Servoz-Gavin |seconddriverrounds = 1-3 |thirddriver = François Cevert |thirddriverrounds = 5-13}} Equine Matra Elf |constructor = |chassis = MS120 |tyre = |engine = MS12 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jean-Pierre Beltoise |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Henri Pescarolo |seconddriverrounds = All}} Bruce McLaren Motor Racing |constructor = |chassis = M7D M14A M14D |tyre = |engine = T33 V8 3.0 DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdriver = Bruce McLaren |firstdriverrounds = 1-3 |seconddriver = Denny Hulme |seconddriverrounds = 1-3, 6-13 |thirddriver = Andrea de Adamich |thirddriverrounds = 2-3, 5-12 |fourthdriver = Dan Gurney |fourthdriverrounds = 5-7 |fifthdriver = Peter Gethin |fifthdriverrounds = 5, 8-13 |sixthdriver = Nanni Galli |sixthdriverrounds = 10}} Team Surtees |constructor = |chassis = M7C TS7 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = John Surtees |firstdriverrounds = 1-3, 5, 7-13 |seconddriver = Derek Bell |seconddriverrounds = 12}} Gold Leaf Team Lotus Garvey Team Lotus World Wide Racing |constructor = |chassis = 49C 72 72C |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Jochen Rindt |firstdriverrounds = 1-10 |seconddriver = John Miles |seconddriverrounds = 1-10 |thirddriver = Alex Soler-Roig |thirddriverrounds = 2, 4, 6 |fourthdriver = Emerson Fittipaldi |fourthdriverrounds = 7-10, 12-13 |fifthdriver = Reine Wisell |fifthdriverrounds = 12-13}} STP Corporation |constructor = |chassis = 701 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Mario Andretti|firstdriverrounds = 1-2, 7-9}} Rob Walker Racing Team Brooke Bond Oxo Racing |constructor = |chassis = 49C 72C |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Graham Hill |firstdriverrounds = 1-8, 10-13}} Motor Racing Developments Auto Motor und Sport |constructor = |chassis = BT33 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Jack Brabham |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Rolf Stommelen |seconddriverrounds = All}} March Engineering |constructor = |chassis = 701 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Chris Amon |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Jo Siffert |seconddriverrounds = All}} Owen Racing Organisation Yardley Team BRM |constructor = |chassis = P139 P153 |tyre = |engine = P142 V12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Jackie Oliver |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Pedro Rodríguez |seconddriverrounds = All |thirddriver = George Eaton |thirddriverrounds = 1-3, 5-7, 9-12 |fourthdriver = Peter Westbury |fourthdriverrounds = 12}} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |constructor = |chassis = 312B |tyre = |engine = 001 F12 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Jacky Ickx |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddriver = Ignazio Giunti |seconddriverrounds = 4, 6, 9-10 |thirddriver = Clay Regazzoni |thirddriverrounds = 5, 7-13}} Frank Williams Racing Cars |constructor = |chassis = 505/38 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdriver = Piers Courage |firstdriverrounds = 1-5 |seconddriver = Brian Redman |seconddriverrounds = 7-8 |thirddriver = Tim Schenken |thirddriverrounds = 9-12}} Team Gunston |constructor = |chassis = BT26A 49 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = John Love |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddriver = Peter de Klerk |seconddriverrounds = 1}} Scuderia Scribante |constructor = |chassis = 49C |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Dave Charlton |firstdriverrounds = 1}} Antique Automobiles Racing Team Colin Crabbe Racing |constructor = |chassis = 701 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Ronnie Peterson |firstdriverrounds = 3-8, 10-12}} Tom Wheatcroft Racing |constructor = |chassis = BT26A |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Derek Bell |firstdriverrounds = 4}} Silvio Moser Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = F1 70 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Silvio Moser |firstdriverrounds = 5-6, 8-10}} Pete Lovely Volkswagen Inc. |constructor = |chassis = 49B |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Pete Lovely |firstdriverrounds = 5-7, 12}} Privateer |constructor = |chassis = 701 |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Hubert Hahne |firstdriverrounds = 8}} Ecurie Bonnier |constructor = |chassis = M7C |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Jo Bonnier |firstdriverrounds = 10, 12}} Privateer |constructor = |chassis = BT26A |tyre = |engine = DFV V8 3.0 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Gus Hutchison |firstdriverrounds = 12}} Calendar World Championship Schedules Non-Championship Races Season Review Pre-Season Race 1: South Africa Race 2: Spain Race 3: Monaco Race 4: Belgium Race 5: Netherlands Race 6: France Race 7: United Kingdom Race 8: Germany Race 9: Austria Race 10: Italy Race 11: Canada Race 12: United States Race 13: Mexico Non-Championship Rounds Results World Championship Grand Prix |Grid2=Chris Amon |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jack Brabham |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Jack Brabham |winnernation=AUS |winnerteam= |2nd=Denny Hulme |2ndnation=NZL |2ndteam= |3rd=Jackie Stewart |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=John Surtees |FastestLapnation=GBR |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:20.8 |FastestLapnumber=6 }} |Grid2=Denny Hulme |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Jackie Stewart |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Jackie Stewart |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Bruce McLaren |2ndnation=NZL |2ndteam= |3rd=Mario Andretti |3rdnation=USA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jack Brabham |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:24.3 |FastestLapnumber=19 }} |Grid2=Chris Amon |Grid2nation=NZL |Grid2team= |Grid3=Denny Hulme |Grid3nation=NZL |Grid3team= |winner=Jochen Rindt |winnernation=AUT |winnerteam= |2nd=Jack Brabham |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Henri Pescarolo |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Jochen Rindt |FastestLapnation=AUT |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:23.2 |FastestLapnumber=80 }} Final Standings World Championship for Drivers The full World Championship standings for the 1970 season are shown below: See Also *List of fatal accidents Category:Formula One Seasons